


Souls Intertwined

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Ghosts, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young girl, Dawn meets a lost soul... and her life is forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Intertwined

Dawn was thirteen when she first saw him. It was a few days after the Gentlemen had visited Sunnydale, and she had finally managed to sneak out from under her mom's watchful eyes.

It had been late in the afternoon, but she had known that there was at least another two hours before the sun would sink low enough for vampires to really come out in force. Because of that fact, she hadn't felt any fear about taking a walk near one of the more deserted cemeteries.

Even now, Dawn wasn't exactly sure where he had appeared from. She had lowered her eyes long enough to kick a pebble out of the way, and when she had looked back up a young man with unkempt black hair was right in front of her. He hadn't even slowed his stride, and the teenager had been forced to step quickly out of the way to keep out of his way. "Rude much?"

He had frozen in his steps, and two startled eyes had swung around to meet her gaze. A strand of black hair drifted down into his face, but he had appeared not to even notice it as he stared at her. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet that she could barely hear him. "You can see me?"

Her irritation had faded in an instant, and Dawn was almost certain that her mouth had fallen open in surprise. "Are you a ghost?"

A huge grin had appeared on his handsome face, and he had slowly walked over to her. With just a slight bit of hesitation, he had reached his hand out and gently placed it on her shoulder. Dawn had flinched slightly, expecting it to sink right through her or something, but it had merely rested on her skin.

Puzzlement had shone in her eyes as she looked up at him, mixed in with just a tad of fear. When he had seen that, he had quickly moved his hand from her arm. "I'm sorry about that. I was just-- I had thought that I was a ghost, because no one's been able to see me since..."

His voice had trailed off, and he had suddenly grabbed her and given her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, princess. You've given me hope again. If you can see me, then I'm not truly a ghost. I don't know what the hell's happened to me, but I'm not a ghost."

She had pulled away from him, suddenly fearful that the man in front of her might just be crazy. Before she had even had a chance to think about what had happened though, a familiar voice had suddenly sounded behind her. "Dawn Summers! What the hell do you think you're doing out here this close to sunset?"

Dawn had spun around to find herself facing an angry Buffy, and a grimace had appeared on her face. She had spun back around almost immediately though, only to discover that the mysterious man had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Her voice thick with exasperation, Buffy had let out a sigh. "Where did who go?"

Dawn had turned back towards her sister, puzzlement shining in her eyes. "That guy. The one who I was talking to when you started yelling."

An uncertain expression had appeared in Buffy's eyes, and the older girl had looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about Dawn? There wasn't anyone here with you."

*

Dawn was fourteen when she saw him again. It had been soon after her mom had first been admitted to the hospital, and she had been at home alone while Buffy was out patrolling. She had been sitting on her bed, her eyes damp with unshed tears, when he had suddenly appeared in her room.

She had let out a startled gasp, but it had quickly faded when she saw who it was. "So I didn't imagine you?"

He had smiled gently before sitting on the bed beside her. "No princess, you didn't imagine me. I'm sorry that I disappeared like that though. I just had some stuff to think about."

Dawn had smiled weakly, though there was still a confused expression on her face. "Okay, but why couldn't Buffy see you? I mean--" Her eyes had widened in understanding, while a sad expression had appeared in his. "It's because I'm the Key, isn't it? Even then, oh. I've never really met you before, have you?"

He had started at her words and had stared at her in surprise for a few moments. Then he had shrugged before looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not sure, but I have memories of you helping me when I needed help and that's all that matters."

Dawn had grinned at him slightly before letting her curiousity take over. "What's you name?"

He had paused for a second before opening his mouth to answer. The sound of the door slamming downstairs had caught them both by surprise. "Hey Dawnie, I'm home!"

She had let out a sigh of annoyance and turned back towards him - only to discover that he was gone. "Bye then."

*

Dawn turned fifteen during that horrible summer without Buffy, and that was when she had seen him again. It had been the middle of July, and she had managed to sneak away from Spike long enough to visit her sister's grave. She had knelt beside it, her hands tracing a circle in the cool soil. "Hi, Buff. How are you doing?"

A tear trickled down her face as she reached out and touched the cool stone of the marker. "I miss you and Mom. The others are trying their best, but they aren't a replacement for the two of you."

Anger had suddenly coursed through her veins, and she had turned away from the the words carved into the the stone. "Dammit, Buffy, why couldn't you have just let me jump. It wasn't supposed to be you. The others need you, not me. Giles, Willow, Xander--"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

She hadn't even been surprised this time when the soft, Irish-accented voice had sounded beside her. Sad eyes had turned up to gaze at him, and another tear had made it's way down her face.

He had smiled sadly at her before kneeling down beside her and gently wiping the tear from her face. "Don't feel so bad, princess. Things will turn out fine in the end. They always do. People die, their friends grieve, and then they slowly move on." His eyes had darkened just a bit as he spoke, and he couldn't help but let out a tired sigh. "And then, they sometimes forget."

Dawn had looked up at him, an understanding expression on her face. "You're talking about yourself."

He had nodded slightly before slowly pulling her into a gentle hug. "Don't worry though, it won't be that way with your sister. No one will forget her. She died a hero."

She had leaned in closer to him, letting his arms wrap around her. "What's your name?"

He had smiled gently before running his hand through her tangled hair. "I'm... Allen. You can call me Allen."

Dawn had let her eyes close, and for the first time since Buffy's death she had felt safe. "How did you die, Allen?"

She had felt him stiffen slightly, but he had finally let out a sigh before moving away from her. "How about we talk about that later?"

Before he could say anything else, however, a loud, slightly panicked voice had sounded nearby. "Nibblet! Bloody hell girl, where are you!?"

Allen had disappeared immediately, and Dawn had tumbled to the ground with a thud. Moments later, Spike had dashed into the small clearing where Buffy's grave was. "I thought that I'd lost you too."

Spike had grabbed her in a tight embrace, which Dawn had returned after a few moments hesitation. "I'm sorry that I snuck out, Spike. I just-- I needed to--"

The blond vampire had merely shook his head before helping her stand up. "I miss her too, Dawn. I miss her too."

*

Dawn was almost sixteen the next time that she saw Allen. It was a few weeks after the entire world had been turned upside down, and she wasn't exactly sure what to think. One minute everything had seemed to be going to well, and then...

Xander left Anya at the altar.

Spike and Anya had sex.

Buffy had been having sex with Spike.

Spike tried to rape Buffy.

Buffy and Tara were shot.

Tara died.

Willow tried to destroy the world.

Spike was gone.

Giles and Willow were in England.

Dawn pulled her legs up under her on the park bench as she shivered slightly. "And now Xander is helping to rebuild the high school, right on top of the Hellmouth."

A familiar laugh had sounded beside her, and two strong arms had gently wrapped around her body. "Don't worry, princess, it's not the end of the world. Hopefully."

Her eyes had lit up as she turned around to face the man who was now sitting beside you. "Allen! I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up again."

His blue eyes had crinkled with mischief as he gently laid an arm around her shoulder. "You should have known better."

As their eyes met, Dawn felt a tremor unlike anything she had ever felt before run through her. Before she knew what was happening, the two of them had leaned in and their lips met. After a moment, they both seemed to realize what had happened. They sprung apart with twin gasps, and a pained expression appeared in Allen's eyes. "I'm sorry."

For the first time since they had met, Dawn watched him fade away into nothing. When he was gone, she couldn't help but let her hand come up to briefly touch her lips. A wistful expression appeared on her face as she sank back against the back of the bench.

*

She saw him again several months later, in the basement of the new high school. It was right after she had found out that Spike was back, and she had snuck down to try and catch sight of him. Dawn wasn't exactly sure what she would do when she saw him though.

He had been asleep when she had found him, and for just a moment she had been reminded of the summer when Buffy had been dead. Spike looked so peaceful, so normal... so much like the close friend she had known.

But he wasn't the same.

When she thought back to that day, Dawn wasn't sure why she had picked up the piece of wood from the floor before walking towards him. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She was hurting. Buffy was hurting. Spike was hurting. This would bring an end to it.

He had opened his eyes as the stake had lifted above him, but he hadn't tried to stop her. The quiet voice from behind her did that though. "Don't, princess. It's not worth it."

She had spun around, her eyes wide with shock. "Allen!"

He had caught her gaze, and he shook his head ever so slightly. "Please don't."

As she had watched, he had faded away once more - leaving only her and Spike in the room. The stake dropped from her hands, and she tearfully looked into the vampire's eyes. "I wish that we could go back."

He had nodded, and a familiar twinkle had appeared in his eyes. "I do too, at times."

A sudden thought seemed to occur to him, and he let his gaze meet hers once more. "Where have I seen that Irish guy before?"

Her eyes had widened as she stared at him. "You saw Allen?" The paused. "You _know_ Allen?"

He had shrugged, a puzzled look on his face. "I know that I've seen him before. I don't know where though."

*

The last time that Dawn saw Spike, he had pulled her close to him long enough to whisper a few quiet words in her ear. "If you survive this, go ask Angel about his friend Doyle."

As he had turned away from her, she had felt a wave of puzzlement shoot through her. _Oh well, it doesn't really matter. If I live through this, I'll ask him what he was talking about._

But she never got the chance.

*

Dawn had turned seventeen in Los Angeles, but no one had really noticed. With Sunnydale destroyed, the survivors had made their way to the City of Angels to recover, and Angel had been more than happy to let them stay in the Hyperion Hotel.

Her birthday had occurred a few days after they had arrived in L.A., and it had been the first real time that any of them had spent time with Angel. She hadn't known exactly what he was up to, other than the fact that he was somehow erasing Faith's history in prison and convincing Hank Summers that he needed to cough up some cash to give to his daughters.

Most of the others had stayed in the Hyperion, but she and Willow had decided to visit the Wolfram and Hart office building. The moment that they had walked through the doors, several people had made their way over to welcome Willow. The only one that Dawn had recognized, however, was Wesley.

While the red-haired witch had caught up with Angel's friends, Dawn had noticed Angel standing in the shadows. She had made her way over to him silently, her eyes locking onto his own. Spike's last words to her had suddenly made sense. "Tell me about Doyle."

He had been startled, but - after staring at her in confusion for a few moments - they had made their way to his office. For almost an hour, Angel had talked while Dawn listened, and she knew they might have been there for much longer if Willow hadn't suddenly flung open the door and glared daggers at him. "Dawn, can you give us a moment."

Even though she hadn't had a clue why Willow was so upset, Dawn had quickly left the room. As she had pulled the door shut behind her though, Willow's voice had seemed unnaturally loud. "I just mentioned Connor to Wesley, Fred, and Gunn, and they stared at me like I was nuts. Would you like to explain why that is?"

*

They had left Los Angeles a few days later, and it had been obvious that Willow had told Giles, Xander, Faith, and Buffy about Connor - whoever he was. They didn't say anything to Dawn though, and she knew better than to ask.

*

It was almost six months later, while Dawn was in England with Giles, when she saw Allen again. She had been sitting on the small bed in her flat when he had suddenly appeared beside her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Hello there."

Dawn had grinned at him, a mischievious light in her own eyes. "Hi, Allen. Or would you prefer Francis? How about Doyle?"

He had frozen, his eyes staring at her in shock. "How?"

The young woman had shrugged, her eyes not exactly meeting his. "That last time, in the basement... Spike saw you. He recognized you."

His shoulders had dropped slightly as he look away from her, and his voice was even quieter than usual when he spoke. "Nothing but Allen sounds right coming from you. Dawn, I would have told you. It's just..."

His voice trailed off as Dawn turned his head towards her and gently pressed her lips against his. As they pulled apart, she smiled gently. "I know."

*

Dawn was nineteen when they made love for the first time. Neither of them was certain what was happening, if what they had was even possible. They didn't care though.

As long as they were together, everything was fine.

*

Dawn was twenty-three when Alan told her that he had to leave. He didn't know why. All he knew was that somewhere, someone was calling to him. For ten years he had drifted among the living, being seen only by a select few. Now, it was time for him to leave.

As their lips had pulled apart, she had stared at him with tear-rimmed eyes. "I guess this is goodbye."

"No, never goodbye."

*

Dawn was twenty-four when Tara Joycelyn Summers was born. More than anything, she had wanted to list her daughter's last name as Doyle; to put down the name Allen Francis Doyle under the words 'Father'. It had been impossible though. She had known that it would be.

*

Dawn was thirty when Angel first saw Joycelyn. He had recognized her for who she was almost immediately, and Dawn had noticed the sudden comprehension that had dawned on his face. She didn't give him an explanation though.

*

Dawn was forty-four when it became obvious that her daughter had inherited something from her father's demonic side. She had told Joycelyn many years earlier about that part of her heritage, however, and the young woman had taken it with stride.

*

Dawn was fifty-six when the Hellmouth in Cleveland was opened. The Slayers and their friends had fought furiously, and they had eventually won. There had been many casualties though.

Too many.

A tear trickled down Dawn's face as she remembered all that had been lost over the years. Out of all of them, the Sunnydale and L.A. groups, there were only five left other than her - Oz, Fred, Andrew, Lorne, and Cordelia.

Though Cordelia hardly counted, since she wasn't truly alive. Not in spirit, at least.

*

Dawn was seventy-three when all of the pain hidden in her heart over the years had burst forth. By then, she was the last. The last of a now-extinct age.

Everyone knew about the demons and vampires now, though there weren't many left. It was a different world, one that she had no part of.

As Joycelyn sat beside her, gently stroking her arm, Dawn looked into her daughter's hazel eyes - so like her father's. "What's going to happen to me when I die, my baby girl? Will I just become a blob of energy again?"

The younger woman shrugged hopelessly as she reached up to run a hand gently through her mother's hair. "I don't think so, Mom. I don't think so."

She choked back a sob as she leaned down to hug the dying woman. "I think that you're going to be somewhere safe and warm, with all of your friends. Grandmother will be there, and so will Mr. Giles and Aunt Buffy. You'll get to see all of your friends again. Willow, Xander, Angel, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, Oz, Lorne, Clem, Andrew, Kennedy, Riley, Sam, Faith, Gwen..."

Joycelyn's voice trailed off as she thought back to the stories that she had heard over the years, about her mother's friends who had died before she had been born. "Jenny, Kendra, Tara, Anya, Spike..."

Dawn let out a strangled gasp, and her eyes focused somewhere behind her daughter. "Allen."

The young woman smiled softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yeah, and you're get to see him again too."

The older woman shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. "No. No."

She took in one more breath before her eyes slowly clouded over. Joycelyn bit back a sob as she turned away from her mother's body - only to have it replaced with a gasp. A young man with black hair and blue eyes, was standing behind her. He smiled gently at her before turning his gaze back towards the bed.

As Joycelyn watched in shock, a younger version of her mother seemed to appear from nowhere. The woman she saw could be no older than twenty-five, though the expression in her eyes showed that she had seen more than her share of pain.

The two ghostly forms made their way to each other, their lips meeting the moment they touched. As they both pulled away, a bright green light seemed to surround the two of them.

They faded away before her eyes, leaving Joycelyn standing beside the remains of her mother. A smile made its way to her face though, as she looked down upon Dawn once more. "She's finally happy."


End file.
